fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/List of Transformations
((To be made into a mainspace page probably? Anyway, this is supposed to list the types of transformations that characters take on within the stories. Talks about instances of the transformations happening and the sort of effects (visual, powers, etc.) that they have usually. Also, WIP)) Species-Exclusive Transformations Ryu The Ryus are Monsters that have unlocked a powerful form through training in special arts. These arts can be learned in a variety of ways, and they are often treated as the special or ultimate power of a monster. Utilizing the biological trait of a Ryu art can alter the form of a monster. Effects There are a number of effects that are universal in Ryus. First of all, when a Ryu art is activated, the monster will nearly double in size, and previous visible "imperfections" (in the eye of the beholder, who is the monster itself in this case) will be "remedied" to the monster's will. Also, the monster will glow with a new, large aura, that can partially transfer power to those who stand nearby. The monster will also gain a notable increase in a certain field, depending on what Ryu art they have. Other mutations and effects are seemingly random. Apparently, these arts can be passed in offspring, as well. Here are the currently documented Ryus and their effects: *Ergoth, the Ryu-Chi. In transforming, he becomes slightly buffer, his fists grow larger and become a light yellow, he doubles in size, and he gains a huge red aura. Ryu-Chi apparently is the art for "the Dragon's Stamina". This allows for Ergoth to have greatly increased Stamina, where he previously could become tired easily in fighting. *Emotion, the Ryu-Udvented. In transforming, he doubles in size, gains a cyan aura, and his eyes glow a bright cyan color. Ryu-Udvented means "the Dragon's Sight", and Emotion is able to see into the future in order to predict what he should do next. However, many effects still seem to alter the future in a way that Emotion is not able to overcome. *Veyron, the Ryu-Arvous. Her transformed state is not known, but it is known that she doubles in size and gains a large aura. Ryu-Arvous means "the Dragon's Unity", and she apparently deals with her ability subtley before it appears, in being able to speak in order to unite people to her side and to a greater path, including her family and Revelian. *Aeg, the Ryu-Ir (also known as Ryu Trainer). Aeg's transformed state is not known. The Ryu-Ir essentially has the abilities of the Pillory, but with the advantage of being more mobile and less likely to malfunction. *Dr. Wasp, the Ryu-Deamust. Dr. Wasp's transformed state is not known, but it is known that he doubles in size and gains a large aura. Ryu-Deamust means "the Dragon's speed", and, when activated, it allows Dr. Wasp to access an incredible speed. Upon activation, Dr. Wasp expects to use this to be much more proficient in combat, though he proves to be one of the least effective fighters of the group, as, even with his great speed, he still can do little damage and can't take a hit too well. However, Aeg says that not all abilities are about fighting. Dr. Wasp later finds the increased speed fairly useful for thinking fast in tight situations, working quickly and efficiently, and running away when the situations calls for it. *Iro is the Ryu-Miko, meaning "the Dragon's Intelligence". *Veeru is the Ryu-Ryota, meaning "the Dragon's Strength". Instances Confirmed instances: *Ergoth (Ryu-Chi) *Emotion (Ryu-Udvented) *Veyron (Ryu-Arvous) *Aeg (Ryu-Ir) *Iro (Ryu-Miko) *Veeru (Ryu-Ryota) *Dr. Wasp (Ryu-Deamust) Hypothetical instances: *Eclat (Ryu-Chi Descendant) *Lust (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Gluttony (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Pride (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Wrath (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Greed (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Loneliness (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Grief (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Sloth (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) *Misery (Ryu-Arvous Descendant) Dark Star Omega Effects Power gained from a Dark Matter absorbing the core of a Dark Star. Usually only done with the Dark Star of a Dark Matter's origin, because, not only is it incredibly hard for two Dark Matter clans to meet, it is even harder for one to merge with the core of a different Dark Star. Kuipter did this with the Zeronius Dark Star, and it made his aura extend enourmously around him, and its colors turned into parts of the large ethereal body he formed. With this, along with him being at full strength, Kuipter seemed to match up to the power of a Mindstone Fragment, what with the slightly weakened Zachary and Revelian seemingly barely being able to defeat him. Instances *Kuipter Individual-Exclusive Transformations Ghost Form Effects Very little is known about this. TJ Mercer was able to accomplish this by consuming a Beta version of the Philosopher's Stone, which led to her becoming a powerful ghost form in the world of the living. TJ essentially obtains the powers of a ghost but with the freedoms of a living being. The process is also apparently irreversible, since it involves a seemingly permanent form of death. Cat Form Effects Accessed by Mori. Grants cat ears, cat teeth, and a cat tail, along with enhanced feline senses. Is believed to be permanent. Non-Exclusive Transformations Awakening Effects of this transformation vary in different species. See Awakening for more information. Teteoh Possession/Teteoh Mode/Dark Form/Megadark Mode Teteoh Possession (alternatively dubbed by Mori, Dark Form by the gang, and Megadark mode by Teteoh themself) is a form accessed by beings who have a fragment of Teteoh inside of them, and that have become possessed by the fragment of Teteoh. This form involves a change in blood, skin color, eye color, and aura. Effects "Teteoh Mode" is fairly rare, and only occurs when a fragment of Teteoh takes control of a vessel. In Zaion, it turned the whites of their eyes black, made their skin colour a sickly color, and made their blood turn a glowing greyish black. Along with this, their aura turned a greyish colour and began to manifest as many physical shapes, including thorns and tentacles that Zaion walked upon and utilized in battle. In the short instance that appeared for Mori, their eyes turned a pure grey and s/he fell under Teteoh's complete control. Theta-Mori in "Teteoh Mode" has other mutations similar to Zaion's, and also some body parts that appear like Zaion's auric manifestations. In Sauphara (known as Dark Mode for her), her pure white body turned a greyish black, and she almost completely fell under Teteoh's control; however, Sauphara was able to give what remained of her power to her allies to help them defeat her possessed form. The true power of "Teteoh Mode" is to a sort of vague extent. Those who enter "Teteoh Mode" seem to be incredibly powerful, though most people who have been shown to use "Teteoh Mode" were also fairly powerful before using it. Zaion does seem more powerful in "Teteoh Mode" than before, though they later show a natural power even greater than that which they had never before used; either from lack of knowledge of how to do so or lack of proper incentive. Sauphara becomes so powerful from "Teteoh Mode" that it takes her remaining power combined with most of the gang in order to defeat her. It is believed that Makina is in a permanent state of "Teteoh Mode", bearing some of the traits of Zaion when they were in it, though Makina is not under Teteoh's control at all for a number of reasons. Instances *Zaion *Makina? *Mori *Sauphara is a transformation that occurs when a being has absorbed an excessive amount of energy from the deity Chaos, resulting in a corruption of their mortal form. Effects A will appear as the basic silhouette of the being they previously were, with a monochromatic color scheme; some more powerful being can retain some of their original color. They will be comprised totally of an odd substance that is beyond matter, sort of an anti-Tenebrae substance that contains a lot of chaotic energy, and that can teleport at will. They will be able to regenerate their form at will, along with being very powerful, so they are very hard to kill. They will also be under the complete control of Chaos; essentially meaning that they'll act very erratically. Some beings, however, have shown a restraint even despite this, and have acted in a way that makes them seem aware of what they are doing. It is unknown whether the beings have truly mustered up a form of momentary control or if Chaos is simply fulfilling their wish in order to honor their sacrifice. s have mostly Chaos-based attacks. Hankvi turned into a once in the Doomed timeline, though, in a one-in-a-trillion instance, he was able to break free from it and return to normal. His Iota-Timeline counterpart, along with Mori's Gamma-Timeline counterpart, were not as lucky, however, and the transformation was permanent for them. Those who don the Chaos Mask or other Chaos Artifacts may also experience a temporary or permanent state of -hood, though more often than not they end up going to the point of no return. Instances *Hankvi *Mori is a transformation beyond , only accessible by one who gains all of the Chaos Artifacts. Effects Anyone who attains this form have access to the power of infinite rage. Instances *Hankvi Mindstone Fragment/Kaiser Mode/Dark Dragon Kaiser Mode/Full Power Kaiser Mode Originally known as "Kaiser Mode" by users of Kaiser/the Will Fragment, before other Mindstone Fragments were introduced. Unknowing that the Will Fragment referred to itself as Kaiser and the other Mindstone Fragments did not, people who heard of the term used by wielders of the Will Fragment found it interchangable with the forms accessed by other Mindstone Fragments. Effects The user's eye colour will change to a bright red, and they will have a noticeable cyan aura. They may have other color alterations to their wardrobe, based on the user's aura color. The user may also have other colored linings on their person that are similar to their aura. Along with this, the Mindstone Fragment used for the transformation may appear on their person sometimes. Also, some of the user's attacks may change in color and size because of the transformation. The most common appearance of Kaiser Mode, along with the namesake for it, comes from Revelian and the Will Fragment. Kaiser Mode is a great amount of power, which usually enormously outmatches most characters. Kaiser Mode adds the power of the Mindstone Fragment onto the user. Usually, the power of a Mindstone Fragment is not fully unlocked until a number of variables come into play. In Revelian's example, he needs complete realization of himself (sometimes stated as "a clear mind") and the Ryus to focus their energy in order to unlock the full power of his Will Fragment. The Will Fragment has a number of completeness examples from which its power can be seen. In its least complete shown state of power (when Revelian's mind is corrupted by anger and the Blue One, and Revelian's power is also being drained by the Blue One), an extended gathering of the gang is able to overpower him. In a more (yet not entirely) complete version of the Will Fragment's power (before the previously mentioned instance), Revelian is able to utterly decimate Kuipter and overpower Almighty Being Shenanigans, once he gets the motivation to. At full power, the Will Fragment in Revelian's possession is equal to or slightly greater than that of Dark Star Omega Kuipter (this fight was still won by Revelian, though, with the help of Zachary on his side). However, even in a complete state, the power of Revelian's Kaiser Mode has not been as powerful as some later villains in the series, such as Zalgo and Asterion. Kuipter apparently developed a machine (which he dubbed the ) that can dispell Kaiser Mode unless the user has their full potential; this proves to be a problem for Revelian when he first encounters the machine, though shortly after it no longer poses a problem to him, as the Will Fragment reaches the peak of its power. Calimet apparently owned the Will Fragment, and was the first in a very long time to actually use its power, however Calimet seemed unable to help the fact that it drained his life force for some time, as he was not a properly using it. Later, Calimet is slain by the Indra Triple Pyramid Shot used by Thristel-Immo, and the Will Fragment is taken by him. After gaining the Will Fragment, Thristel-Immo trained for some time in order to be able to properly use it. It is unknown whether or not Thristel-Immo unlocked the full potential of Kaiser Mode, though he seems to be Revelian's equal in strength when he is in Kaiser Mode. While in Kaiser Mode, Thristel-Immo was able to use the Will Fragment to overpower most of the Zeronius Clan's forces, though he was eventually defeated by Revelian with the help of Lord Sauphara. Before Sauphara's help was gained, it seemed that Thristel-Immo was going to be able to defeat Revelian, though. Mori states their belief that, using the full Subconscious Fragment, they will . This may have been true if Mori were able to unlock a notable amount of the Subconscious Fragment's potential, though Mori's hopes at being able to overpower Revelian were dashed and dropped upon Revelian unlocking the power of the Will Fragment. Mori is known to practice training with the power of the Subconscious Fragment a number of times. Caledonia is able to use the Subconscious Fragment in order to be somewhere near equal to Revelian's power in Kaiser Mode, as seen from their battle around the . Revelian using the Will Fragment alone was not able to defeat the Zalgo Fragment, though, upon combining it with the Acceptance Fragment, he was able to destroy the Zalgo Fragment in a single blast and damage the Corruption Zone to collapse. However, even with this, a smaller piece of this Zalgo Fragment managed to escape in order to continue wreaking havoc. Mercuron-⌚-12 is theorized to be the most powerful being in Kaiser Mode, due to not only possessing the power of a Mindstone Fragment, but also being the combination of twelve iterations of a single Mercuron-Prime. However, it is likely that Mercuron-⌚-12 is not as powerful as the combination of the Will Fragment and the Acceptance Fragment, due to the fact that combined Mindstone Fragments are exponentially more powerful than a single Mindstone Fragment. Caligo, however, may actually trump the whole lot, as, even before gaining a Mindstone Fragment, she seemed perfectly capable of slaying the deitic fairy Neil who used to own it. After gaining Kaiser Mode, Caligo often uses it in battle. Kaiser Mode can only be utilized by someone who has a whole Mindstone Fragment. This is seen in the instances of the Ludusian Witches, Hankvi, and some others, in that they only have parts of a Mindstone Fragment and do not transform to Kaiser Mode because of it. Instances *Thristel-Immo - Using the Will Fragment. *Revelian - Using the Will Fragment. *Mercuron-⌚-12 - Using the Object Permanence Fragment. *Caledonia - Using the Subconscious Fragment. *Mori - Using the Subconscious Fragment. *Raptor - Using the ??? Fragment. *Lazro - Using the Temptation Fragment. *Caligo - Using the Dark Romance Fragment. *The Pristine Overlord - Using the Karma Fragment. Category:Blog posts